


Living with a Exchange student...

by DiamondBC



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 魔装学園H×H | Masou Gakuen HxH (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondBC/pseuds/DiamondBC
Summary: Kurapika is the new exchange student at Leorio's school and while he is studying in Japan he will need a place to stay. With Leorio being adopted his cares are already perfectly suited for the job.The two grow closer, but as ones feelings begin to develop a female casues a small problem and jealousy grows.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika and neo, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Neon Nostrade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Hunter x Hunter, hxh





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I've actually already posted this fic on wattpad hah. I used wattpad to make notes, I'm proof reading what I've wrote and updating the chapter weekly.
> 
> It you don't want to wait to read more toy can check it out there but only chapter one as been proof read and some are just rough notes so it isn't great.

A tall sender male rushed down the hall way towards the hall, his shirt was untooked and his tie was loose . He looked as though he had just rolled out of bed, to be fair he basically had. You see, Leorio had over slept, his alarm went off but he pressed sooze. Smart idea. When he finally woke up he had 15 minutes to get up, get dressed and get to school. It was his first day back after summer break, he was a third year now. He was supposed to set an example for the first years, with being in the eldest year group and all, but no. Here he was late to the welcoming ceremony. Thankfully he hadn't been give any important jobs, he could sneek in the back and blend in like nothing happened. 

That was what he hoped for but he wasn't the only one running late, he collided with a fair blond that came from the opposite direction to him. The was a load oof from the pair of them and Leorio stepped back, he got his balance fine but the blond wobbled. They was much shorter than Leorio and had full forces collided with his chest causing him to stumble. As they was about to fall Leorio reached out his hand and took the other rist pulling them forward stopping them from falling, the blonds free hand come up to hold his head as his gaze moved up form the other males hand to his face. He had a strong face, a sharp jawline, spiky hair and rather masculine features. This was the opposite form him. 

Clouded grey eyes met with his own, Leorio felt his cheeks flush ever so slightly, the blond had such delicate and feminine fecures. He was totally Leorio type, if it wasn't for the fact that he was a guy. Honestly it confused Leorio for a moment he thought he was staring into the eyes of a girl, one he would definitely shoot his shot at. Those long eyelashes, pink lips, soft jaw line didn't look fit for a male. But sure enough he was wearing the male uniform, which would only mean he was male himself?... 

When the other pulled their hand away Leorio had realised he had been staring a little too much. He felt even more embarrassed after running into him.

"I'm sorry!"

The two said in sink, they started at each other slight perplexed before Leorio smirked.

"oh hah it's cool I guess, you should watch were you're going thought. Next time you might not be so lucky as to run into such a nice guy like me."

The blond male frowned his brows unimpressed by Leorio's words. He took back his words, he wasn't sorry at all. If Kurapika had been just a little taller he might of headbutted him instead and knocked some sense into the guy he thought.

" tch.. " he rolled his eyes as he walked to the doors reaching his hand out to push it open "whatever.." he said in a very melo tone before pushing the doors open and creeping inside. 

His reaction didn't sit well with Leorio either, the guy had such a pretty face but his attitude was so cold. He let out a huff before creeping into the hall after him and joining his class on the far end away from Kurapika.

The two were on different ends of the hall but he couldn't peel his eyes away from the boy, Kurapika felt uneasy and could sense the eyes on him. He scowled and looked over in Leorios direction, this caught Leorio by surprise. He frowned and pouted and turned his head sharpy away. 

"can Leorio Paladiknight please come to the staff room."

A female chimed from the coms threw out the school, Leorio was sat at the back of the class room gazing out the window when the call got his attention. Everyone turned to look at him he looked just as confused as they did, Leorio was in fact a very sensible student. He got good grades and did as he was told most the time and on top of that he was of course rather popular. He was a easy going guy, it wasnt too hard to be friend him.

But being popular wasn't all that great, he didn't have a best friend. He didn't have close friends. Just friends. They got along but they wasn't close enough to invite him out with them and because he didn't go out with them he didn't have any inside joke or understand these. With being popular people assumed he would be rather busy so no one ever asked and Leorio never felt like it was his place to ask them, so he just got on with his work.

He stood up from his desk tooking his hand into his pocket and with the other free hand he ran it threw his dark messy hair with a sigh.

"I wonder what I did this time.... Ah!... Did they find out I was late?.."

He groaned as he head out the class room and grumbled his way along the hall ways. He soon came to the staff room door, and with a deep breath he pulled the sliding down open.

Inside he notice one person that shouldn't of been there, one person he had hoped to avoid. He was burning a glare threw the back of the blonds head which Kurapika could feel. He looked back behind him to find Leorio standing there, the two was both rather confused to see each other.

"your name is Leorio?..."

Kurapika asked clearly displeased with the information, Leorio had no idea why that would of bothered him so much.

"hmph, that's Leorio senpai to you. You are a first year right? Well I'm a third year, so that makes me your Senpai."

Kurapika rolled his eyes, the word Senpai wasn't something he felt comfortable using. You see Kurapika was an exchange student and where he comes from the term Senpai didn't exist. They didn't refer to the elders in a special way like Leorio was used to so Kurapika refused to ever call him Senpai.

"so you two have met?"

A female teach asked who was sitting in the chair in front of them, she had hot pink hair and two pigtails. She was rather young as well for a teacher.

"briefly.."

"great! Well Leorio this is Kurapika, he is our exchange student this year, please make him welcome. He will also be staying with you and your cares while he is here in Japan, I'm sure Mrs Chihiro has already informed you about this?"

"wait wait wait! Your the guy who's supposed to be staying with us??"

"seems so..."

"ughhh..."

Leorio groaned, Leorio was adopted. Because his parents were cares they already past everything they needed to take in a exstange student, that's why they had ask them if they would take Kurapika in while he was staying here. It was easier and quicker than finding another suitable student whos family fit the criteria needed when they knew of one already. Leorio had known of Kurapika's coming for months, he had been looking forward to it. Now?... Not so much.


	2. Friend and Foe

"and this is the music room"

Leorio said as he came to the last class room on their tour, Kurapika enrolled later than everyone else because he came from over seas. So he had missed the enrollment day when the other students were shown around the school and so Leorio had to show him around.

Kurapika peeked his head into the class room, it was rather nice and empty. It was clean and the equipment looked used so it was obvious that it was frequently use, yea this probably wasn't a place where he could hide away. He then looked back at Leorio, the two hadn't gotten off on the best of terms but he at least felt like he should thank him.

"thank you, Leorio."

"it's! -... Ugh whatever I'm too hungry to argue right now."

Right they was on there lunch break, maybe he had miss judged him earlier. After all he was giving up his lunch time to show him around the school, also he had not complained when the teacher had told him to. Maybe it was because the teacher told him to he hadn't complained though.

"right well I've shown you everything I'm going to go eat before class starts again."

He turned to leave but stopped in his tracks and looked back at Kurapika, who simply raised a brow and tilted his head to the side questionably. Ah... That expression of his was kinda cute Leorio thought.

" it compulsory to join a club at some point, so I recommend you look into them we have a lot of different clubs here so I'm sure you'll find one that suits you."

As he was about to leave Kurapika walked over to Leorios side and followed along side him which only slightly puzzled the taller male.

" do you have a biology club?.. "

This in fact peeked Leorio's intrest. This was because it was the club he was in, Kurapika did seem like a straight A's kind of student though so he wasn't too surprised.

"um yea actually that the club I'm a part of..."

"really??"

Kurapika stared up at him as the two passes threw the hall way, Leorio frowned his brows as he looked down at the other.

"why do you sound so surprised?"

"Well you just don't seem like the biology kind of guy?"

"... Is that your polite way of saying I look stupid?"

"yes."

Kurapika respond with out hesitation or remorse, this struck a nerve with Leorio.

"why you- if you must know I want to be a doctor so biology obviously helps a lot!"

"a doctor?... That great.."

Kurapike smiled at Leorio, his smiles intently melted his anger away. That was the first time today that he had seen the other smile, it felt strange. He liked it.

"ah... Thanks?.. I could introduce you to our president if you like?"

"really? Thank you Leorio I would really appreciate it."

"it's Leorio Senpai!"

And with that the two headed of to their own class room and had their lunch just in time before class. After school Leorio headed over to Kurapika's class room, he waved Kurapika over.

"I can introduce you to our president now if you're all set to go?"

"yes please lead the way"

Leorio smiled as he lead the other to their Club room inside the was a girl and two other male members. The female sat at a desk in front of her she had several things layed out, she looked as though she was prepping for an experiment. She stopped as she looked up and over to the door way where the two were standing. Her eyes were fixed on the blond male. He looks cute... She thought.

"Hey Neon, this is Kurapika he'd be interesting in joining us."

"hello"

Kurapika said as he politely bowed and with out a moment hesitation Neon responded.

"yes!!"

"huh?"

Leorio questioned confused.

"pardon?"

Kurapika asked.

"you can join!"

"wait wait wait! Just like that? What about all those tests you made me do??"

"Well you wasn't as pretty as he is so he doesn't needs to take them. He also doesn't look as stupid as you did. "

"why does everyone think I'm stupid!?" 

"huh?... Um miss Neon with all due respect I actually don't want special treatment, if the is a test you need to take to join I would like to take it please?.."

Neon sighed rolling her eyes as she walked over to another desk pushed up against the wall. Picking up a paper she headed to Kurapika and held it out to him.

" fine here is the test, you must get at least 97 marks on the test to join...but if you get less that OK you can still join."

Kurapika flicked threw the pages and smiles back at her.

"thank you I appreciate it."

Leorio was grubleing as he pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Neon was never like that with him, honestly though as pretty as she may be she was still just a spoilt brat. Her father was on the school board of directors, so along with being incredibly wealthy she got away with a lot of things in school.

Kurapika took the test and of course passed.

Leorio waited for Kurapika to finish the test, he wasn't sure if the boy knew his way home so he was making sure he didn't get lost. Kurapika was greatful even though he wasn't too keen on the other he can't be that bad then if he was willing to wait. So the two walk home together. 

"Thank you, Leorio." 

"it's Leorio senpia, I get you're not from the country and our cultures are different but it common here and respectful. Didn't your parents ever teach you respect?"

"tch... Take that back?"

" no, why should I you're the one being disrespectful."

"I said take it back!"

"hey!" Gon speaks up, he had saw the two across the road "are you two fighting?... You really shouldn't, not out in the open at least you could get into trouble?"

"huh?" both of them said in sink which earned a glare from the other. 

"ah sorry for being noisy you was just really loud and the is this cat I like to visit at the park behind you, I only get to see him after school and I don't want you to scare him away with your fight. My aunt Mito says the best way to understand someone is to understand what makes them angry, maybe you could talk it out instead?... "

" ah... Yea sorry kid, I didn't mean for you to see that hah... " Leorio said shyly rubbing the back of his neck " and Kurapika, I'm sorry I take back what I said it was wrong of me to over step like that. You're new and it will take sometime for you to get used to living here.. "

" no I'm sorry too, you're right while I'm here I should follow basic customs. Leorio senpia... "

That caused Leorio to blush "ah n-no Leorio is fine, we are gonna be living together so you don't need to address me so formally."

"OK then Leorio. "

"great! So now you two are friends!"

Leorio looked to Kurapika who looked back now words were said the two just smiled, it was better to be friends than enemies after all they was living together. 

"okie beep beep I'm off to find Kon!"

he squeezed in between the two and dash for the park behind them, Leorio stumbled and hopped on one foot till he gained his balance. 

"hey careful! You nearly knocked me over!" 

Kurapika chucked at Leorio. 

"so weak you was almost knocked down by a child Leorio, seriously?" 

"hey no no that was one hell of a strong push, he definitely stronger than he looks." 

He pointed to gon who had picked up a small bolder to look behind before placing it back down as if it was nothing. This surprised the both of them in fact and Kurapika supposed Leorio was right about the boy.. 

Kurapika and Leorio came up behind the boy who was looking in a bush, as he turned around he was surprised to find the two sanding there. 

"do you want to help?" 

"uhhh..." 

The two said looking at each other, they was both interested by the boy so they agreed. 

"sure" 

"yay! The more of us the more chance we have of finding Kon!" 

Kurapika went to one side of the park, Gon on the other and Leorio in the middle. Leorio looked under a slide and there he saw a "cat" curled up in on its self. Leorio looked up over in Kurapikas direction he beckoned the other over. Kurapika frowned his brows and walked over to Leorio he pointed under the slide, kurapika sighed and looked under. His eyes grew wide as they fell on the "cat". 

"ah what are you two doing?... Oh! Did you find him!?" 

Gon rushed over and looked under the slide he beamed as they fell on his friend. 

"Kon!" 

The animals ears twitched and he opened his eyes looking to the boy, he streched and came out. Once out and uncurled from his ball it was very clear that Kon was not a cat, but a fox instead. Gon smiled sitting down on the ground and Kon crawled into his lap and licked his face. 

"Gon that's not a-gah!" 

Before leorio could finish his sentence Kurapika hit him in the side. Leorio glared at Kurapika. 

"don't you dare.... Look how happy he is." 

The two looked to Gon who was giggling and playing with the fox that ran around him playing tag. 

"but it could-" 

"you saw how strong this kid is, I think he's capable of taking care of himself." 

Kurapika said as he left Leorio and walked over to Gon he smiled kneeling down in front of Kon and Gon. 

"so this is Kon? May I pet him?"

"Kurapika!" 

Leorio called to him worried about his new found friend. While Gon just smiled and nodded. 

"yea just hold out your hand and let him sniff it." 

Kurapika held out his hand like Gon said and slowly but surely Kon sniffed his hand. After a short moment he let Kurapika pet him, Leorio just stood in shock his mouth hanging open. Kurapika giggled as the fox began to lick his fingers, his pure laughter made Leorios stomach flutter. He sighed admiring defeat and joined the three and crouched down next to Kurapika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upade, as it is late I've made sure to update two chapters. I face neons intro and Gons were originally two separate chapters but now they are one as they are both rather short. The is one more character intro to come then the plot will begin to thicken uwu


	3. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to keep my au similar to the original text so expect some similarities.

After helping Gon find the cat the three stayed awhile on the park and hung out. But soon they parted way, they came to a fork in the road, Gon went one way and Kurapika and Leorio went the other way.

The two had resolved their issues but walked along in silence. This kind of made Leorio nervous. He apologies, was Kurapika still upset at him? He looked over at the smaller male, he didn't seem upset. In fact he seemed to have a very content expression upon his face, this relaxed Leorio just a little.

"he seems like a good kid."

"hm?"

Leorio blinked a little confused by Kurapika's sudden comment.

"Gon." 

Kurapika said with a smile as he looked up to Leorio. His smile seemed so warm and gentle and the soft fading sunlight made it seem all the more beautiful. Wait no Leorio, he's a dude!... He'd make a cute girl though... Kurapika then continue to talk his gaze moving back to the road in front of them.

"he reminds me of a friend I once had back home, I don't know. Maybe it just because they was the same age when I last saw them..."

"oh? Haven't you seen them in a long while? Why don't you visit them?.."

"I can't..."

"huh?....oh...OH! I'M SO SORRY!"

"Leorio it's fine, you can relax. It kinda makes me uncomfortable when you're so on edge."

He said looking back up at Leorio his nose scrunched a little as he frown. Leorio blinked a little surprised... But I guess it made sense, he would feel uncomfortable too if the person around him felt like they was always walking on egg shells.

" right sorry again.."

He said rubbing the back of his neck looking away from the other, Kurapika just nodded and the two continued to walk side by side.

They approached the house finally Leorio headed inside first. Kurapika had stopped by earlier that morning to drop of his belongings, he just missed Leorio in fact. That was also why Kurapika was running late. A small lady with short brown hair and bangs came to great the two that had just entered. She was wearing an apron and had clearly been cooking which was noticeable by the delicious smell. 

" hello you two, its nice to finally have you home. Im Chihiro, we didn't get to meet properly this morning. It's lovely to meet you Kurapika." 

Kurapika bowed to her and smiled. 

"yes, apologies for my behaviour this morning. I must of seemed so rude, my flight had been delayed to I was running late when I got here, I hope you can forgive me." 

"oh nonsense it's ok, I put your bags in your room. Leorio please show Kurapika to were he will be stay, then get cleaned up and changed and join me for dinner." 

She said with a cheerful smile before heading back into the kitchen, Leorio looked down at Kurapika with a slightly confused expression. Kurapika looked back at him and raised a brow. 

" what? "

" you've already met? "

" of course, I'll be staying for awhile and couldn't take all my belongs with me. In fact I was supposed to arrive around 6 am this morning but my flight was delayed and go here at 8 am. I was supposed to meet you this morning here, I still met you this morning though. Not quite the way i had expected though. "

" ah! Ok ok I know I said I was sorry "

Kurapika chuckled he was just teasing him. Leorio huffed as he lead the other up the stairs, he showed him to the guest room and told him that his room was right next door and if he needed anything he should come to him first and Kurapika nodded. The show took turns getting cleaned then changing and headed down for dinner. 

Over dinner the three of them talked getting to know each other better. Once the was done Kurapika washed up and Leorio cleaned the sided and dried the plates and returned them to their rightful places and Kurapika took note of this for next time. Once they was done they headed up to their rooms, the two both had a little homework they had to do. Hah yea first day back to school and they already had homework, they teachers knew no mercy. 

Kurapika sat on his bed reading the book he had been asigned when a knocked came from his door, he looked over and called. 

"come in?" 

Leorio peeked his head in and smiled waving to him. 

"uhhh... Hey... Would it be cool If I hung out in here with you for a bit?" 

Kurapika smiled and just nodded his head, Leorio smiled and headed inside the room ans sat down on the floor, the two continued with their homework. Leorio soon finished with as sigh and leaned his head back looking up at the ceiling. He then looked to Kurapika who was still reading, sat quietly on his bed. 

"hey Kurapika?" 

"yes?" 

"what exactly made you want to come to study here in Japan?.." 

Kurapika looked down at Leorio who looked back genuinely curious. He sighed closing his books. 

" you know what happened to my family correct?..." 

"um y-yea?..." 

"well my family had a thing for collecting items, one item we owned for centuries was the scarlet eyes... They was these blood red rubies, they was incredibly beautiful. I'm not sure why they was give that name but they was and they was rumoured to be one of the most expensive jewls, because of how old they were, but also because of how superstitious they was and how rare the pair are. People believed they bring good fortune, some believe they belonged to a Merciless king who was blind and they started off as simple glass eyes and became stained red with the blood of the thousands he killed. They are just rumours and speculation though. A gang called the Phantom troup likes to collect rare items and caught wind of our scarlet eyes and they came and took them. They didn't ask for them they didn't try to buy them like the millions of other people, they came and slaughtered my family....i heard their base is in Japan..."

" WAIT WAIT WAIT! so you're seeking revenge???"

" yes.. "

He picked his book back up and began to read once again.

" but they are super skilled! And you're just a kid! "

Kurapika frowned at Leorio peeking his eyes over his book.

" you think I weak?... My family are trained in a martial arts native to where I come from."

"right! They was trained and they still lost!"

Kurapika slammed his book closed now glaring down at Leorio, he was probably imaging it but he looked so angry that his eyes might even turn red with anger themselves.

"I'm not an idiot Leorio, I'm going to become a detective. It would be pointless If I became a detective back home when the criminals I'm after don't even live there, I'm going to collect as many leads as I can while him here."

"but it takes years to become a detective!"

"and that why I'm going to begin my search as soon as possible..."

"you'll get into trouble if you try to hunt down someone with out the authorities approval. "

" the authorities can't even catch them themselves, do you seriously think I care?.."

Kurapika did make a good point... Leorio sighed and looked down.

" geezs you make my pipe dream of wanting to be a doctor look miniscule..."

Kurapika relaxed just a little.

" you.. Want to be a doctor? "

" yea.... Oh I've got it! I can help you! "

" what?..."

Kurapika frowned confused.

"no no listen! You're gonna be running off fighting crime right? It will be dangerous and you could get hurt! And if you do you can come to me!"

Leorio smirked and he puffed up his chest and pointed to himself. Kurapika tried to hold back his laughter but couldn't. Leorio frowned confused.

" you're such a dork...sure Leorio, if I need your help I shall let you know. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this does well I may do a spin off the follows grown Kurapika taking down the troup, with his possible husband or possible ex's worrying sick about him. Heh I can't work out what would be more fun, Kurapika breaking up with Leorio to keep him safe and meeting again after a long while or them getting married and Leorio helping him. Either way Leorio would get hurt and used no matter what Kurapika decides, hah sorry I will finish this one first.


	4. Two Best friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a side chapter focusing on Gon and Killua, they needed that little development as I'm showing hoe everyone met in this au I felt they needed a chapter on how they became friends.

Kurapika, Gon and Leorio are all hanging out on the park again. This time Gon suggest the three pay a game, he suggests hide and seek and Kurapika agree for the both of them. He can't say no to Gon and he enjoy his time with Gon, Leorio doesn't object because he knows how Kurapika feels. If he was honest he couldn't say no to the kid either.

Gon looks around and see another kid with white hair slowly swinging back and forth on the swings kicking up dirt at his feet as they brush the ground. Gon runs over with not a care in the world.

"hey! Do you want to play with us? I saw you and thought you looked kinda lonely."

Killua's eyes slowly moved up from his own feet to the other boys, trailing up his body until they landed on his face. He raised a brow as he saw the other standing in front of him.

" huh?.. "

" we are playing hide and seek, wanna play? "

Gon asked in a cheery voice which only got a more confused frown from Killua.

"how old are you? Aren't you a little old to be playing that game?..."

"I'm 12! And not at all see Kurapika is playing and even Leorio who is much older!"

"hey!"

Leorio snapped hearing Gons comment about his age.

"I'm only two years older than Kurapika!"

"and in less than a year you'll be a legal adult.."

Kurapika teased the other and Leorios only response was a scowl, he huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"are you scared of me?.."

"why would I be?"

Now that Gon was actually getting a better look at Killua he could see the dirt marks on his clothes, the scuffed knees with dried blood that had run down them. The small bruse under his eyes and the busted lip, honestly he had no idea why the boy looked so beaten up but now he wanted to get him to play even more. Maybe he could get the boy to smile a little and forget about whatever it was the plagued his mind. Killua jumped off the swing and tooked his hands deep into his pockets.

"fine, but I'm not it."

"hah! Awesome! Leorio you're it!"

Gon shouted as he ran back over to his group of friends, Killua not far behind. The four played together until the sun began to set and just like the day before the walked home till they parted ways. Kurapika and Leorio went one way and Killua and Gon the other.

"hey so what's your name?"

"it's Killua, Killua Zoldyack.."

He said as he walked along side him hands tooked deep into his pockets and gaze fixed on the ground.

"hmm... That's sounds familiar.."

"hah duh! My family is the Zoldyack, they are part of the mafia."

Gon gasped and looked back at Killua in surprise.

"wow really?? That's so cool Killua"

"pfft hahaha that's your response!?"

"well it's true isn't it?"

Killua's expression changed quickly and became cold but this didn't even faze Gon.

"what makes you think that?"

"I don't know, just a gut feeling I guess. You seem serious."

"weird, people usually only like me because they can't tell if I'm lying or not."

Gon smiled at Killua.

"I like you because you're really cool, Killua!"

Killua flinched his face turning a light shade of pink. No one had called him cool before, freak, weirdo, phycho, monster maybe but never cool. He looked away rubbing the back of his neck.

"uh! Don't say that stuff! It's embarrassingg.....idiot..."

Gon giggled and the two walked home side by side, Gon parted from Killua first and Killua waved and continued down the path home. 

The next day Gon waved goodbye to his aute and headed off to school, as he approached the school gated he saw a floofy white haired boy head in. A small gasped escaped him as he recognised him instently. It was Killua, he had no idea the two attended the same school? 

"Killua!" 

He called with a big grin upon his face as he ran over to him, the white haired boy looked back at the person calling his name. His expression softened form a gloomy frown to a gentle smile as his eyes met Gons. 

"isn't this awesome! We go to the same school hah I wonder why I've never seen your around before?" 

Gon asked as he finally reached Killua's side, Killua smiled as he happily walked along side his new friend hands tooked deep into his pockets. 

" well I'm in class 2-A and during break I usually hang out in the old building on the stairs near the old science lab. People tend to boother-" Killua rolled his eyes as he said bother "-me so I go there where I can be alone, thats probably why."

"ah I see, heh I'm in class 2-C! So I'm two class rooms away, hey! How about we hang out during break, oh wait... You just said you don't like it when people bother you."

"that cool, I don't mind. You don't bother me, but i dont know if it will be any good for you if your hand around me."

"huh? Why?"

Before Gon could get Killua's respons the bell rang and they was standing outside Killua's class room.

"ah well this is me, I'll see you later!"

And with that he headed into his class and took his seat in the far corner at the back, Gon headed to his own class and took his seat. Gon was rather exited for break to come around, so exited he lost focus several times. Lucky he didn't get called upon to answer questions so he didn't get caught.

The bell rang once again this time to let them know it was break. Gon quickly stood up from his chair but before he cold leave three boys stood in his way. They was the Amori Brothers...

"hm? Can I help you?"

"we saw you hanging out with Killua this morning, so what with that? Are you two friends huh?"

The eldest asked glaring down at Gon with his arms folded over his chest.

"huh? Friends? Heh I don't know about that.."

Gon said shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Killua was in fact standing by the door and heard them, it kinda stung a little but what did he expect...he turned around and left heading to the old building on his own. 

"ah I see, so you're just hanging around him to see what weird tricks he has up his sleeves huh?"

The second eldest ask this his hand on his hip and the other pointing at him as he hunched over. This caused Gon to frown his brows and look up at the other brother.

" what? No, I think Killua is really cool and I'd love to be his friend. I just don't know if he wants to be mine.."

"whaaat?? You want to be friends with that freak??" 

"hey! He is not a freak! Don't you dare call him that! Take that back right now."

The eldest gripped Gons shirt and pulled him up a little and looked down at him with a smug smirk across his face.

"oh yea and what are you going to do if we don't?"

Gon glared right back at him, he wrapped his hand around the brothers rist tight and pulled himself free, Gons grip was so strong it caused the other to yelp and let go. Gon then simply pushed passed him and the brother stumbled out of the way.

" why you..."

He grumbled as he looked back at Gon who had his back to him and was beginning to walk away. He was holding his wrist in pain then looked to the other brothers.

"what are you standing around for! Get him!"

"but.."

The youngest tried to object but before he could the second eldest was running towards Gon and was ready to hit him, right before he punched him Gon looked back taking the first to the face. He flew back a few inches, Gons hand came up to his nose. Blood slowly dripped down his nose and he wiped it away with the back of his hand before looking back to the boy who hit him. He was froze in place amazed that the punch only threw him back a few steps and didn't casuse him to fall, this was a first of course. Gon then punched the brother in the gut and he gasped keeling over, Gons soulless eyes then fell on the youngest brother who just put his hands up in defence and backed up.

"what is going on here?"

A voice called from behind Gon, the home room teacher was standing in the door way. Gon looked back at the boys and then realised what it looked like. Even if Gon had been the victim he was the one who looked to be the bad guy. He sighed turning to the teachers and bowed his head.

"I'm very sorry... You see these three were bad mouthing Killua and tried picking a fight I was only defending myself."

The teacher crossed her arms before she could say anything another student chimed in and defended Gon saying they saw everything. In truth the three brothers acted like they owned the school and no one stood up to them, everyone was fend up.

" fine... Go to the nurses office and get your nose looked at, but I will have to report this to your aunt."

Gon nodded rubbing the back of his head before leaving the class room and heading to the nurses office. As he walked down the hallway he passed Killua who was on his way back to class. Gon didn't notice him, he was too busy hanging his head low and catching the blood as it dripped into his hand.

Killua looked over at Gon and frowned he then saw that Gon was bleeding and quietly changed direction and head to his side.

"hey Gon! What happened??"

"oh Killua hey!"

He looked over at him and smiled as the two now both walked in the direction to the nurse's office.

"oh this hah it's nothing don't worry about it?"

"don't worry? You're bleeding, did those brothers give you a problem? I can beat them up if you want??"

"hah no it ok, I took care of it don't worry."

Killua frowned and then opened the nurses door for Gon. The nurse checked him out and stuck some tissue up his noes to stop the blood from getting every where. Gon and Killua sat on a bed while they waited until he was little better.

" so... Are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to ask them myself?"

Gon sighed pouting as he looked away from Killua.

"fine... They was saying some horrible things about you and it got me real mad! They don't even know you!... Well I don't know you either really, but i would like to get to know you..I want to be your friend"

Killua blushed a little he looked away from Gon embarrassed.

"stupiid...we already are..."

He muttered Gon beamed as he looked back at Killua, it really mad him happy.

"aww Killuaaaa!"

He hugged tackled him from the side which surprised Killua as he fell back on to the bed with wide eyes surprise.

"Gon!!"

Gon just laughed hugging his new found friend, Killua sighed giving in and patting Gons head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW I'm gonna see if I can focus on proof reading all the chapters and getting it all posted today so it complete for you.
> 
> Also this isn't killagon it just how their friendship it, I do ship killagon but this is the only chapter of them really getting much developement. Oh and I don't like writing characters the way I wrote gone in those scene to be super powerful but like... That just his characters rip.


	5. Homework

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have proof read all the chapters so I am posting them all now this fic it complete.

It had been a week now since school started and since Kurapika came to live with Leorio. Thing have been going well, the two got along and even did their homework together.

Even though Leorio was older Kurapika was usually the one left helping him. He didn't mind it though, helping him also helped himself so it was a win win. The two sat at a low desk in the middle of Kurapikas room, Kurapika was busily writing away while Leorio was "not" so obviously staring at him.

Kurapika sighed putting down his pencil and looked up at Leorio who's eyes grew wide in surprise as if to say "I've been caught". And he had been, Kurapika frowned his brows as he looked over at the other male sitting across from him.

"what is it now?"

"huh?"

"you're stuck on a question are you not?..."

"oh I'm no.."

"then why are you staring at me?"

"staring? me? Pfft no I wasn't staring youre seeing things"

Leorio said slightly flustered as he picked up his book and held it over his face slightly. Kurapika frowned even more, he knew Leorio was clearing holding the book up to hide his face because it wasn't even a book he was meant to read it was one meant for writing in. Kurapika leaned over the table one hand placed in the middle of the table the other came down over his book and pushed it down onto the table. He was now face to face with Leorio who was even more wided eyed than before and leaned back.

"uhh...."

"do not lie to me, I hate lairs."

"um ok, but don't you think you're a little close there?..."

He asked their faces now inches a part, Kurapika huffed and sat back down crossing his arms.

"I apologise.... Now tell me what it was that you found so fascinating that you had to stare at me.."

Leorio sighed rolling his eyes and very easily admiting defeat.

"fine fine, I was just thinking you have very feminine features for a guy. I actually thought you was a girl when we first met until I realised your was wearing the guys uniform.."

Kurapika frowned his brows even more, he knew this. They had been living together for a week and Leorio hadn't gotten used to it yet? Kurapika had gotten used to Leorio questionable fashion sense.

" is it a crime now for a pretty guy to exist in your world or something?"

"no! It just...."

Leorio squinted as he leaned over the table.

"are you sure you're a dude?.."

Kurapika glared down at the male and then bonked him on the head huffing as he picked up his book. Leorio yelped and pulled back rubbing the top of his head.

"it is rude to question someone gender Leorio."

"yeaaaa...you're right I'm sorry..."

He pouted as he went back to writing in his book, Kurapika's eyes moved slowly from the pages of his book to Leorio. A small smile spread across his lips. Leorio eyes slowly caught Kurapikas who was now staring at him, a smirk crossed his lips.

" hey now what are you staring at?"

Kurapika scoffed and rolled his eyes his smile still remaining upon his face as he looked back down at his book.

"it hard not to stare when something so funny looking is sitting cross from me."

"hey! Now that was uncalled for!"

Kurapika was only teasing him but Leorios reaction caused him to laugh, his laugh was pure. He hadn't laughed like that in awhile, it kinda gave Leorio butterfly a faint pink rose to his cheeks as he stared at the boy. The two smiled at each other for a moment a little losing in each other eyes but when they realised what they was doing they both became flustered and went back to doing their homework.

An hour or two passed and they had finished their homework, Leorio streached and lay back on the floor.

"ugh finally...."

"you're finished?"

"mhm..."

"me too"

Kurapika said as he began to pack his things away and put his homework into his bag so he would not forget it. He then pushed Leorios closer to him and looked down at the male who was comfortable taking up a lot of space on the floor considering how tall he was. He smiled up at Kurapika who had a more or less blank expression, Kurapika didn't always smile but when he did it made Leorio happy. So happy he'd deliberately go out of his way to make the other smile, he wasn't sure why it made him so happy though?

"you should put your homework away in your bag so your don't forget it like last time."

Leorio groaned sitting up and collecting up his work before standing up on his feet.

"yes mother I'm going I'm going"

Leorio left the room and Kurapika rolled his eyes but smiled. He straightened up his room once Leorio was gone and then began to get out some clean clothes to change into for bed. He decided he was going to take a shower, so he got out a towel and then headed to the bathroom.

He opened the door and inside he saw a tall slender male who stares down at him with a raised brow. He was just standing in his boxers and shocks in fact he was in the prosses off taking one off. Kurapikas face flushed bright red and he slammed the door closed quickly.

"sorry!!"

... Leorio stood there taking in what had just happened... Kurapika walked in on him undressing... Kurapika had gotten flustered...he covered his mouth as his cheeks flushed and he tried to hold in his laughter. That was the first time he had ever seen Kurapika make that face and it was so cute!! He was definitely going to find ways now to make him make that face again for sure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions people let me know if anything is unclear.


	6. Love Letters

A week had passed since Kurapika almost walked in on Leorio naked and Leorio was really enjoying teasing Kurapika. Though it was becoming harder and harder to get the reaction he wanted out of him as Kurapika grew more and more familiar with Leorios tactics. 

Kurapika had earned the name scarlet from Leorio, because that was the colours his face turned when he called him it but also. That was the colour he swore he saw in his eyes when he talked about the phantom troupe. 

Kurapika sat at his desk taking out his bento box and was about to open it when he heard Leorio call for him from the door way. 

"scaaarlet~" 

He said in such a teasing and cheeky manner, kurapika froze then shot Leorio a glare as his cheeks burned bright red. He got up from his seat and headed towards the door with his bento in hand. He glared up at the other male he was leaning on the door frame his own bento in hand smirking at Kurapika. 

"don't call me that in school, people are staring " he scolded him he looked back at his class mate who had been staring and now pretend to look away as if nothing happened "what do you want?.." 

Leorio smiled and gently placed his free hand on Kurapikas cheek and turned his face to look at him. Which caused Kurapika to blush once again staring up at him. 

"come eat lunch with me..." 

He said in such a cool sweet tone that sent shivers threw Kurapika like Leorio was try to flirt with him.. 

"f-fine...move it" 

He gently pushed Leorio out the door way and down the hall that caused Leorio to chuckle leaving the class room and heading up to the roof top with Kurapika. The two sat down and opened up their boxes. 

"hey Kurapika, feed me?" 

"No."

Kurapika was no longer embarrassed by Leorio, when they was alone Kurapika was able to brush Leorios behaviour off. The wasn't anyone to watch his childish behaviour. 

"aww..." Leorio said in a whiny tone. 

Several weeks passed and it was not just natural for the two to eat together. They sat eating their lunch on a low wall that went around a tree in the school caught yard. It was a popular place for confessions in fact, he asked Kurapika here to have lunch a week ago to see his reaction... It wasn't what he had hope for, apparently Kurapika didn't know about the tree, but when a class mate asked him later when he returned what he said and he found out. Leorio this time missed his flustered reaction even though he was the cause of it. They now just come here every time to eat, it was a nice spot Leorio said. 

Kurapika looked up as Neon approached the two, which was odd....they never spoke to each other outside of the club. Maybe she wasn't after them. But she was he looked even more confused as she stop in front of him and held out a letter. 

"um.. Kurta, I have this letter for you. Please read it alone and give me you're response later!"

Leorio frowned his brows as he looked between the two of them mouth full of food. When did they become so close? Why is she giving his a love Letter? Why is he accepting it!?!? He stared at them in unter shock as he watched Kurapika take it and Neon rush back inside the school building... Wait she said Kurta not Kurapika? Did she get the wrong guy or...?

"Kurta?... Wait that's your last name?..."

"we have been living together for a month and you didn't know?..."

Damn there went all his hopes of it being the wrong person. Leorio was also embarrassed by this though but also he felt a pang of shame hit him, Kurapika was right it had been a month now and he still hadn't learned his last name. 

" well its not my fault you didn't tell me!" 

"we live together.... Leorio Palknight..." 

Kurapika said with a small smirk which actually made Leorio the flustered one this time. 

"I... Well I know now!" 

He huffed and finished his food and Kurapika just chucked at his reaction. As Leorio finished he slowly looked back over at Kurapika who was staring down at the letter he had just read. 

"so what's its say?" 

"I believe its a love confession.." 

"well duh I mean what is actually written" 

"I think that is private Leorio and is only to be shared between me and miss Neon."

He huffed rolling his eyes. 

"fine fine suit yourself." 

After lunch the two returned to their classes and Kurapika said Leorio could head home with out him... Because he had this to deal with. Kurapika stare aimlessly down at the pink paper in his hand, he scanned over the words and sighed. He wasn't sure how to respond, he'd never reserved a love letter before. Love wasn't really something he had thought about, not romantic love anyway. He knew he didn't have feelings for her though that was sure of that. 

Sure she was quite smart and pretty but she was also... Spoilt? She had an odd taste too. No one was perfect I guess... She was definitely Leorios type though... Wait why did it matter who Leorio's type was? Why did it bother him?... Ugh he didn't care!

He puffed out his cheeks as he got him self frustrated, he folded the letter away and tooked it into his pocket. Then after a short second to calm himself he left to meet Neon at the time and place she had requested in her letter.

Neon stood under a tall tree with pink flowers blooming from it, the one he and Leorio usually sat under. She smiled rather enthusiastically when her eyes fell on Kurapika. He approached her slowly, of course kurapika had no idea what the tree meant or it importance before, but he did now... And it just didn't feel right seeing her there. Leorio caught the sight of the two of them from the window in the school corridor... That spot was probably more important to Leorio than Kurapika, he was sure Kurapika didn't know what it meant because he hadn't got flustered when he asked him to meet him there... 

"so..."

Neon said shyly as she tooked part of her hair back behind her ear her cheeks turning a similar shade of pink to that of the flowers blossoming from the tree. Kurapika took the pink letter out of his pocket once again and held it out towards her.

" I'm afraid I can't return your feelings right now, as I don't know what my feeling are for you just yet. Please give me more time to collect my thoughts and give you a proper answer."

"w-what?"

She questioned obviously stunned by this response, she had never been told no before. She had become so used to getting what she wanted she was shocked to find her love letter returned to her and her feeling rejected.

"I don't know the first thing about love, it's not something Ive thought too much about before. You gave me the letter yesterday, you asked for my response today. But I'm still unsure, I need more time to come up with a better response to you feelings. Please? "

" oh... So you're not rejecting me?"

" no"

"but you're not accepting my feelings either?.." 

"yes." 

Neon frowned looking down at her letter. Well it was better than being rejected at least, she had time to win him over. She smiled as she looked up at Kurapika. 

"Ok! Ill wait for you response." 

"thank you." 

Leorio couldn't hear a word but he was still watching from the window, he could only see Kurapikas back but he could see Neons face. She was smiling... It made his chest feel tight and he wondered. Did he accept her feelings? Was they dating now? 

And with that Kurapika headed back into the school building. He looked surprisied when she saw Leorio, what was the expression on his face? Why did he look so sad? But he was also smiling at him. Leorio waves and then continued to walk and leave the school. Kurapika felt like he needed to apologise but why?... He shook his head and headed into the school and collected up his bags then left the school not too far behind Leorio but he felt too uneasy to try and catch up. So the two walked home separately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neon has 0 character development for a reason, for this to be so odd and out of the blue. She just likes him because he's pretty.


	7. Jealousy

Neon began her Pursuit to win Kurapika's heart. Her first attempt was the very next day before school even began, as Leorio and Kurapika left their home to head to school they saw a very expensive and fancy car waiting outside.

The two were rather confused till the drive stepped out and walked around to the passenger side and opened the door. Inside was Neon, she smile as she looked up at Kurapika.

"won't you join me on my way to school today Kurapika?.."

Kurapika frowned looking at the driver who had a rather blank expression and just held the door open. Leorio on the other hand wore his emotions on his sleeve, his arms were crossed tightly over her chest and he was pouting. Kurapika sighed rolling his eyes, he didn't like the attention Neon brought to him by just being around her. He also wasn't a fan of Leorios odd behaviour.

"no thank you, I much prefer the walk thank you."

He said and he began to walk away Leorio following alongside, Neon scrambled out of the car.

"ah ill walk with you!"

She grabbed her bag from inside the car before closing the door and running to catch up, this only earned her another sigh from Kurapika. Once by his side she linked his arm, he looked over at her confused but then just rolled his eyes and let it happen. He wasn't going to start an argument, it would just waist time and they would be late but Leorio was wondering why he didn't say anything?.. He knew how much Kurapika disliked people getting into his personal space.

Neons next attempt was at dinner, she came to Kurapikas class room and smiled peeking her head into the room. The was two doors at either end of the class room at the other end Leorio stood but just as he was about to call Kurapika Neon beat him to it.

"k-"

"Kurapika!!"

Kurapika saw Leorio first but his attention was pulled away as he looked to Neon, a groan this time escaped him.

"Yes Miss Neon?"

"have lunch with me please?

" sorry but I usually-"

" it's ok! "

Leorio cut in stopping Kurapika from rejecting her, Kurapika stared at his friend in surprise but then frowned his brows.

" what?.. "

" I actually came here to tell you I won't be sticking around today for club, it great your here too "Miss" Neon sorry I can't join you. I have plans with Gon I really can't get out of."

"i didn't hear about this?"

"yea Well you wasn't invited. It just some guy stuff, bye have fun!"

He said as he quickly turned around, he had his bento in hand and he had hid it behind his back when he heard Neons voice now he held it in front or him as his back was to Kurapika his head hung low as he headed back to his classroom. Kurapika could easily read Leorios body language when it was so obvious, before he could go after him Neon latched on to him.

"great! We can talk and get to know each other over lunch, this is perfect!!"

And with that she dragged him outside to His and Leorio's usual eating spot. He frowned as he pulled his arm free.

"can we go somewhere else?"

"huh?"

"I usually eat here with Leorio it doesn't feel right. I also know what meaning this place has too, I still cant give you an answer yet I'm afraid.."

"Oh...well fine then..."

She sighed and the two left finding another place to eat. While eating they talked, well by they only Neon spoke. She spoke a lot about herself, her father, how rich she was, how she could have anything and everything she ever wanted. Kurapika couldn't wait for the bell to go and head back to class to escape.

His escape didn't last long thought, the end of school came around and standing at the door once again as if by magic stood Neon.. He groaned slamming his head down on to the desk before once again being dragged away by the annoying obsessive women. When they got to the club room no one was there... Which was odd..

Other Than Kurapika, Leorio and Neon the was two other members. Neon slowly closed the door behind her and with a click locked it Kurapika looked back at her confused.

"what are you doing?"

She didn't answer him she just threw herself at him, she gripped his tie and pulled him in close.

"I've been patient but I can't wait anymore, I always get what I want."

She leaned in to give Kurapika a kiss and Kurapika pulled back not wanting her. Just as their lips were about to meet the door swung open. The room was in fact very old and the lock was broken so even though Neon thought she locked the door it had not worked. In the doorway stood a panting Leorio, he looked desperately but then saw the situation Kurapika was in and his expression change.

"Leorio??"

"wow... Kurapika, that was quick. I never saw you as that kind of guy." 

" what?.. No this isn't " he pushed Neon off him and he went over to Leorio, there that strange feeling was again. Like he had done something he shouldn't.

" forget it! Gon is in the hospital, he got into a pretty bad fight, not that you'd care..I'll leave you and your girlfriend alone. " 

Then he turned and left and kurapika raised after. 

"Kurapika!"

Neon called to him, Kurapika turned to her and glared. The red glare Leorio had previously seen was now being directed towards her and with in a second her opinion on his changed, she took a step back in fear. Kurapika left her and chast after Leorio.


	8. Finally

On Gons left sat Kurapika on his right was Leorio, the two were glaring at each other while Gon sat in the middle. Arm in a cast and leg raised, he just awkward stared at Killua who stood at the foot of the bed with a smirk on his face.

"trouble in paradise huh?" Killua teased..

"not at all!" Kurapika responded.

Leorio crossed his arms and scoffed looking to his side away from the blond across from him.

"you could say that, instead of working during the club time Kurapika took advantage of my absence and decided to make out with his girlfriend."

Killua blinked surprised before dashing around to Kurapika's Side, and hopping on to the bed next to Gon.

"oh ho ho! This sounds interesting! So you have a girlfriend??"

Kurapika huffed also crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"not at all!"

"oh yea!? Then explain what you two was doing in the club room while Gon was dying in the hospital?"

"I wasn't-" Gon tried to speak but was cut off. 

"we wasn't doing anything!"

"it sure didn't look that way"

"why should I have to explain myself to you?"

"I didn't-"

"pfft-"

Killua burst out into a fit off laughing while everyone looked at him surprised.

"you two sound like an old married couple" 

"we are not like an old married couple!" the two said in unison, they then looked at each other and groaned. Kurapika took a deep breath and sighed and looked to Gon.

"im sorry Gon but I'm going to have to leave, I shall come visit you tomorrow when the are no idiots around."

As he said idiots he directly shot a look at Leorio who gasped.

"yea? Well Gon doesn't want you here anyway!"

"I didn't-"

Kurapika rolled his eyes as he picked up his bag and just left, Gon sighed while Killua hopped down off his bed placing his hands behind his head.

"I better head off too, I've gotta go pick my sister up from school right about now. I'll be back tomorrow k?"

"k"

Gon smiled waving with his good hand as he watched his friend leave. That just left Leorio and Gon...

"you should tell him your feeling.."

"huh?? What!? Pah! Pshhh! Hah what feeling? I don't have feelings!"

"...... I may be a kid but I'm not an idiot."

"... Killua told you?..."

"...... Killua told me.."

Leorio sighed admitting defeat as he sunk into his seat.

"what the point? He's clearly interested in Neon... I caught them almost kissing that must mean something?"

"are you sure that was you saw?"

"I mean yea! What else could it of been?"

"mmm I don't know I wasn't there but Kurapika Denys it... And Kurapika isn't one to lie you know? That a you thing."

"hey!"

"what?"

Leorio sighed looking away, Gon made a very good point. It wasn't like him at all to lie, and he was vert persistent about it.. About him not being interested.

"you've not lost until he says he's her girlfriend, don't let him slip away if he means that much to you."

Gon smiled at Leorio... He felt little embarrassed... Gon was smart than him. He sighed and smiled at gon before ruffling his hair.

"fine but if things go terrible ill blame you."

"hah!"

When Leorio got home he didn't have a chance to speak with Kurapika, he locked his bedroom door and completely ignored him. Leorio was frustrated but decided he will try his luck tomorrow. 

The next morning Kurapika gave Leorio the silent treatment again, in fact he carried it out all day. Kurapika got up from his desk and saw Leorio at the door he glared at him and headed out the other door. Leorio ran after him. 

"wait Kurapika! Let me speak damn it!" 

He gripped Kurapikas arm as he stopped him in his tracks on his way up the stairs to the roof top. 

"look Leorio I'm sorry! I get it, you like Neon but it not my fault she fell for me. I didn't ask for this, your anger towards me is completely unjustified!"

"psh- pah! What!? Neon?? You think it's her I'm jealous over? Seriously Kurapika? You're smart use your head! I at least have some standards, I'd never like a brat like her!"

"what?.."

"do I have to spell it out for you!? I'm jealous over you"

He snapped as let his arm go and he slapped his other hand onto the wall pinning Kurapika in place towering over the smaller blond male. Kurapika stared into the other males eyes surprised and confused.

"its you damn it! I like you! Not her, she spoilt whiney and a real pain. Not to mention how rude she can be too!... But you're not, well I mean you can be rude and reckless and VERY oblivious. But you're kind and caring, useful and fun to be around . I really enjoy being with you... "

"Leorio..."

"ugh.. Never mind I get it, sorry forget I said anything." 

Leorio sighed as he let his hand slowly slip off the wall and was about to head back down the stair. But he was stopped when Kurapikas hands had come up to cup his cheek and pulled him in close. His eyes closes tight as he pressed their lips together in a deep kiss, he pulled Leorio even close as he felt his back hit the wall. Leorios eyes grew wide but he soon melted into it and place his own hand gently on the others hips. Kurapikas fingers ran back threw Leorio hair as his arms looped around his neck and held him close. While the others arms wrapped around Kurapikas waist and held him tight in a warm embrace as but slowly broke this kiss so they could breath once again. Leorio was staring deep into Kurapika grey blue eyes the frustrated expression of the two had both faded away..

"what if I don't want to forget?..."

Leorio smiled closing his eyes for a seconded as he rested their foreheads together. He then smiled looking into his eyes once again one and his hand gently come up to brush his cheek.

"go out with me instead?.."

He said in a rather suductive whisper which almost causes Kurapika to melt he buried his buring face into his shoulder as he held him.

"Ok.."

He managed to croak out, Leorio smiles like the big goof ball he was as held him tight in his arm. Well that went far better than he had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on a extra short that just these two happy together being fluffy and ill post that soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read!  
> Chapter two will be up on the 1st of October!


End file.
